


Morning Delight

by StoriesAboutUs



Series: The delights of life [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, GP!Kara, Hook-Up, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, They secretly love each other but pretend that they don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: A school project brings Kara and Lena a lot closer than they both expect.





	Morning Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This features GP!Kara and shameless smut. 
> 
> Lena's POV

School project

Kara was running late. Lena wasn’t surprised. She still couldn’t believe that she somehow managed to get partnered up with Kara Danvers. She had known Kara most of her life, but that didn’t mean they were friends. Lena and Kara just hung out in different crowds and they clearly had different goals. Lena had been busting her ass since before she can remember so she could be accepted into MIT and so that everyone would stop thinking of her as another Luthor. It was her dream to go there and she wasn’t going to let anything or anyone get in the way of that dream, even if Lillian wants her to go to Yale, her dad wants her to go to Harvard and Lex just wants her to live her life.

And Kara, well she supposes Kara would stay there or maybe she would do something great. For now, she just boxes her with almost half of the alumni that will stay in the same boring town, living a boring life, with three kids and a white picket fence and meeting the same old boring people.

She looked up at the clock hanging in her living room, Kara was fifteen minutes late to their agreed time.  She sighed in frustration, getting up from the couch to kneel down at the coffee table. They were stuck working together on a class project for Science class. They had to create a mousetrap car and so far Lena had done most the work assembling the thing together. All she really needed Kara for was to have her write down some notes so their teacher could see proof that she helped somewhat. Otherwise she would not believe that Kara had to do with anything if it were her way or Lena’s either, but Lena wasn’t that bad of a person.

Even if Kara or well more like her friends were.

They were bad.

At least with her, they were.

It’s not that Kara wasn’t smart to do more than what Lena was going to give her. Lena knew that Kara could honestly to god be smarter than her if she applied herself more but the girl was more preoccupied with fitting in, partying and the floozy of the week than studying. The last statement aggravated her more than the others, but she will never admit to that.

She started tinkering with the car, trying to keep her eyes from glancing at the clock. Every minute she was late, Lena’s frustration only grew and grew until the sound of the doorbell, cheering through Lena’s house, made her jump, bumping her ankle against one of the legs of the glass coffee table.

“Damnit.” She horsed, quickly rubbing over the red mark. She heard the doorbell ring again and again.

“I’m coming.” She called out as she rose to her feet, wincing as she put her weight on her foot. She headed for the door when the doorbell went off again, this time whoever was ringing didn’t let up on the cheering button.

“I’m coming.” She replied again, grinding her teeth together when she saw Kara through the glass windows of her door.

There once was a time when she didn’t completely loathe seeing her, in fact she doesn’t detest her she just loathes the fact that she can’t stop staring. It’s just as they got older, it seemed Lena wasn’t cool enough to be in her presence anymore and that Kara started seeing her as a Luthor just like everyone else.

She knew what everyone thought of her. That she was stuck up and a total teacher’s pet, and that she was only seconds away to become like Lex or her father. That wasn’t who she was at all. She just needed to work hard to achieve her biggest goal.

She swung the door open, leaning her hand on the frame. “Once was enough, Kara. I think you’ve made your presence known.” She squinted her cat like eyes back at Kara’s icy blues. As much as Kara irritated her beyond belief, Kara was still extremely good looking. Gold hair that fell over her stunning blue eyes, pouty lips that were made to be kissed, a tall build that showed her taut lean muscles whenever she saw her in gym clothes or working out in the quad and a presence that half people feared and the other half envied.

"The button was stuck.“ Kara said. Lena wondered if Kara knew how much of a terrible liar she was. The cheeky smirk on her lips told Lena the button was clearly not stuck. She stood to the side, extending her arm into her house. “You’re late, you know.” Kara was just being her usual smartass self. She gritted her teeth, watching her eye roll as she walked into her house. Kara was late and yet she was making her feel like she did something wrong. She closed the door, folding her arms over her chest.

 “What are you gonna do? Give me detention?” Kara’s snappy reaction made her roll her eyes.

“Giving you detention? Wow. Did you think of that all by yourself? Need to work on the comebacks. Getting a little weak.” She walked over to the couch, pressing her fingertips into her arms as Kara made herself right at home. Even if the house didn’t feel like home, having Kara made it feel close to it.

“Let’s just do this assignment and get it over with.” Kara rolled her eyes at her.

She dropped her arms, throwing a feisty glare in Kara’s direction. “This isn’t just some assignment. This project counts for 50% of our grade. I know you don’t care about actually putting effort into your schoolwork even when you can but this is important to me. Some of us aren’t looking to stay in this town the rest of our lives.” Lena could feel her skin grow hot. She didn’t mean to go off like that but it was irritating how little she cared.

Lena brushed her hair to the side, taking a little breath. “Forget it. Look all I need you to do is jot down some notes. I’ve pretty much done the rest. Think you can handle that?”

"Notes? Oh gee, I don’t know if my feeble little brain can manage.“ Kara joked, or at least Lena hoped it was a joke. She didn’t want Kara to think that she was calling her stupid, although her choice of wording could’ve been better.

"Well you are never in class so I wasn’t sure if you understood the process of writing actual notes.” Lena hesitantly walked over to the couch, sitting by her side, she pulled down her short skirt as it crept up her stocking clad legs. The faint scent of whatever body spray Kara was wearing filtered its way into her senses, tilting her head near to her to briefly inhale the appealing scent.

“I go to class, sometimes.”

“So,” She leaned towards the coffee table, grabbing her notebook and a pen. “We pretty much just need to do a few test runs and write down the distance the mousetrap car reaches for each try. I’ll test it out and measure the length. You can write down the distance it traveled.” She went to hand her the notebook, the pen rolling off the top and landing by her feet. “I’ll get it.” She sighed in annoyance, just wanting this whole experience to be over.

She leaned down in front of Kara, picking the pen off the floor. Lena pulled back up, her chest barely grazing over the blonde’s knee. Somehow, embarrassed for the move she got flustered. Her eyes met Kara’s when she pulled back up from the floor. “Uh, here.” She quickly dropped the pen in the blonde’s lap, turning her attention back to the project at hand.

“I’ll just get this set up for the first try.” She mumbled, fidgeting with the tiny car.

“I’ll just try not to do doodle, I guess. Ok Luthor what do we got?”

Lena rolled her eyes at Kara’s attempt of comedy and at the way she still addressed her. She hated people who called her anything but Lena. “It’s Lena. I know you’re too cool for school now, but there was a time when you used to call me by my first name.” She grumbled, picking up the car from the table. She didn’t understand what exactly started all the hostility between them. She didn’t hate her, she just hated her attitude. Lena walked over to the other side of the living room, kneeling down to set up the car. Her eyes would glance up to, making sure Kara was actually paying attention to what she was doing.

“Oh the measuring tape!” Lena crawled over to the table, picking the measuring tape. Lena then moved back to her spot behind the tiny car. She lined it up straight and pulled the lock on the trap free, creating the car to move across the tiled floor.

“It worked!” She clapped her hands together, pleased with the hard work she put into putting it together. She realized how much of a nerd she must have looked like right now. Most likely why people called her the names they did and snicker behind her back in the hallways. Lena had a thick skin though. It took a lot to really push her buttons. “I’ll just measure how far it went,” She pulled the yellow tape from the device until it reached where the car stopped. “Looks like we got about….20 inches.” She tilted her head up, pushing back the loose hair from her pale cheeks. “Did you get that?”

“Yeah, I got it. It takes 20 inches to get a Luthor excited."

Lena’s bright green eyes narrowed in on Kara. "Cute. Real cute,” She replied dryly, walking back over to pick up the car. She let her eyes roam over Kara’s full lips as they quirked into a tiny smirk. It annoyed her how attractive Kara was. All she needed was a smile and wink to win over every other flaky ditz that roamed the halls. The joke was cheeky and if Lena’s mood wasn’t already as bad as it was, she might have chuckled at the witty comment, but Kara had already set the tone for her day.

She wasn’t surprised that Kara teased her like she did. Kara wasn’t the first person to make her feel lame because of something she enjoyed. “Not everything has to be one big joke, Kara. Try taking something seriously for once, you might actually like it.” She sighed, knowing her words would never sink in. The last person Kara would ever listen to would be a Luthor. Why that slightly bothered her like it did, she didn’t know so she ignored the feeling and pushed it very far away.

Ok, she did know but she wasn’t going to admit it time and time again in her head, it was not healthy.

“Time for test 2.” She bent down again, setting the lock back in place. “Okay,” She pressed the tip of her tongue to the corner of her mouth, making sure the car was good and straight. She pulled the latch and again the car rolled forward. Lena simply placed her hands in her lap, hiding back the urge to clap again. She worked really hard on that car so seeing it work filled her with pride. She measured the distance. “17 inches this time.” She walked over to Kara, standing in front of her she glanced down at the notes. “You’re actually doing it. I’m almost impressed.”

"What? You think I’m some kind of idiot? A monkey could do this, Lena. Would you stop hovering over me?”

Lena felt her mouth drop a bit when Kara reacted so aggressively about what she had said. She didn’t think Kara was stupid at all, just lazy. It angered her that she thought she was some know-it-all trying to make her feel dumb. It just wasn’t who she was. “Did I call you idiot? No, I didn’t so there is no need to jump down my throat. You took what I said the wrong way, as usual.” She placed her hands on her hips, boring her vibrant green eyes into her, feeling the heated tension growing thicker between them.

She would never dare say it out-loud, but Kara looked crazy sexy when she was angry. Her full lips would twitch about, tempting her to bend down and kiss them, and her breathtaking blue gems sparked bright with anger. “I only meant I was surprised because you don’t seem to care at all about this. I thought you would be doodling "Lena sucks” notes all over the paper. I don’t think you’re stupid, not that my opinion matters anyways.“ She looked down to the floor for a moment before looking back up to her.

"Forget it. You hate me and that obviously is never going to change so let’s just finish the damn thing and you can be free to hang out with whatever person is waiting in the wings for you.” She folded her arms back together, turning on her heel to walk back to the car. She dropped down again, pulling the latch back for another try.

“I don’t hate you. You’re just…” Kara paused, and Lena was waiting for the rest but she saw Kara visible deflate by that. “I need a break.”

It irritated her that she was slightly confused by her last remark. She always thought Kara hated her. That Kara would never want her- “Ugh.” She grunted in frustration, grinding her teeth together as the last thought was the last thing she wanted to think right now. Lena could never admit to herself that she may at a point been attracted to Kara, and she still is. But she was too damn stubborn to admit it out loud.

Instead of stressing herself out over her frustrating science partner, Lena went back to testing the mousetrap car on her own. She fiddled with the latch until it was locked in place. She grabbed the notebook and pen, deciding to just finish the notes herself. Whenever Kara appeared, Lena figured she would just send her home. It was more than obvious they couldn’t work together and she was already tired from arguing with her.

She pulled the latch and yelped when the latch snapped her fingers before rolling far across the floor. “Dammit!” She cursed, shaking her stinging fingers, biting her lip as the pain throbbed through them. Lena looked down to see a thick red welt laid out across her index and middle finger. The day couldn’t possibly get any worse.

Lena turned her head up to the sound of her voice, still shaking her stinging fingers as Kara walked into the room.

Her eyes darted between Kara and the mousetrap car, which Kara clearly didn’t notice. “Kara, wait…” She moved across the floor, trying to grab her attention, but it was too late. The snapping and crunching noises of her foot destroying the car echoed around her living room. She flinched as she watched all her hard work go completely down the drain.

“Shit.” She heard Kara say under her breath.

She looked up to Kara, her emerald eyes burning with anger.

She stood to her feet, balling her hands into tiny fists by her sides. “You completely totaled something I put so much hard work into and all you can say is shit?” She licked her lips, walking up to the crumpled mousetrap car. She bent down pushing around whatever pieces were still held together. “Do you have any idea how many hours I put into this? Do you even care that this matters to me?”

She stood up, looking straight into Kara’s vibrant blue eyes. “Why do you have to be such a rude, insensitive asshole?” She felt something take over inside her as she placed her hands on Kara’s upper chest, giving her a rough shove but it did nothing as Kara stood still in her spot.

“Really? You pushed me?” Kara asked, somewhat amused but at the same time angry at such action.

She wasn’t sure what came over her. She was livid, brewing with built up anger. Kara drove her crazy. She could barely stand the sight of her sometimes. All that had finally boiled over and she wasn’t going to hold back. “Yeah, I pushed you. So what? Shocked someone is finally over taking your crap?” She stepped closer to her, refusing to tear her eyes away from her. “You don’t know a damn thing about me. I’m not scared of you like most the guys at school and I certainly don’t drool over you like everyone does.” She was only a few inches from her now, flexing her fingers by her side.

“Push me again. Come on. Let it all out.” Kara dared her to try again, like she didn’t believe she would do it again. If she wanted proof she wasn’t some timid stuck up girl, Lena was going to show her. “Fine.” She snapped back, reaching her palms out to give her another much needed push.

Lena let out a tiny grunt when Kara grabbed her wrists, stopping her from giving her another good shove, “What are you crazy? You were really gonna do it, weren’t you?” She sighed quickly when her breasts crushed against her firm chest. She felt a sudden heat swell along her inner thighs as Kara’s brilliant blue eyes peered deeply back at her.

“You told me to let you have it. Can’t take it, Kara?” She glared back, her supple chest pushing tighter to her torso with each heated breath she took. Her eyes flicked over her face. She took in the sight of her flushed cheeks and pouty lips, her dreamy blues flashing with something that wasn’t anger anymore.

“I didn’t think you had it in you.” Kara teased her.

She squirmed her hands in her tight grip, subtly pressing her hips right up against her. Slowing her breaths as Kara leaned closer to her face. She felt her brows furrow together watching her look at her. Was Kara really going to do what it looked like she was going to do?

“Kara you better n-” She was cut off when Kara crashed her soft lips to hers. She froze in her grasp, shocked by the sudden kiss. She was fuming mad with Kara and she had the nerve to kiss her? It angered her more, but yet the kiss felt so damn good. She pulled her head back, breaking the kiss to look back into her eyes. “You are such a jerk,” She whispered, leaning up on her toes to brand her lips to her, teasing her lips open with the tip of her tongue.

“At least I’m not a stuck up.” Kara said while freeing her hands from her grasp.

With her hands finally freed, Lena dug her fingers into Kara’s long and beautiful blonde hair, pulling her closer to her parted lips. Something had happened between their heated words and angry glares. It felt almost primal.  She had never got off on someone like she did with Kara and now all she wanted was to rip her clothes off and literally get off. Her anger was still fresh, but it was slowly taking a backseat to her growing desire for the smartass girl feeling up her slender frame. She moaned against her lips as Kara grabbed her ass, tugging her hard against her.

Lena slid her hands to cup Kara’s neck, panting between their open mouths as their tongues snaked around each other. Lena let Kara move her backwards until she hit her living room wall with a soft thud. She sighed as Kara broke the kiss, moving her smooth lips to kiss along the curve of her neck.

“This changes nothing you still drive me crazy.” She lifted a leg slightly up Kara’s thigh, grabbing the sides of Kara’s shirt, she yanked her harder against her warm body. She exhaled, pressing her fingertips hard into the blonde’s lean sides.

Lena wasn’t surprised by Kara’s quickness and ease she showed when she unhooked her bra. She couldn’t even count on 2 hands how many girls she had seen hanging on her arm. She knew everyone thought she was a total prude, but Lena wasn’t a stranger to fooling around or even sex. Lots more went down at the boarding school she went to before coming to Midvale than just posh tea drinking parties.

“You drive me crazy too Lena.”

“Kara,” She moaned as her pearly whites skimmed over her neck, refusing to give in so easily to her.

Lena pushed her hips off the wall, pressing her dampening cunt against the bulge in Kara’s jeans as she grabbed firmly to her thigh. Her hands reached for her shoulders when Kara lifted her off the ground, hooking her legs around her hips.

“But right now just stop talking.”

She felt her skin get hotter as Kara tried to shut her up. No one pushed her buttons like Kara could. Lena ran her nails down the front of her shirt, sliding her fingers between the buttons on Kara’s shirt. A mischievous grin fell over her lips as she gripped tight to the fabric. “Make me,” She pulled her hands, yanking her shirt open, sending the buttons of Kara’s shirt all over her living room floor.

A quick sigh left her lips as Kara pushed her harder against the surface of her living room wall. Her hands slid back into her messy, blonde locks, running her fingers over every inch of Kara’s hair. She could already picture the teeth marks covering her pale throat as Kara playfully bit at her soft skin. Her thighs flinched when Kara’s hands traveled between them, caressing her fingers over the fabric hiding her warm cunt. She sharply tugged Kara’s hair when Kara ripped her stockings open in the middle, making her access to her wet panties even easier.

“Does that feel good?”

Lena whined softly, holding her tight as her thumb roughly massaged her sensitive clit, teasing it through her underwear. She started panting the harder and faster she worked her slick nub. She felt wonderfully dizzy as her breaths came out short and quick. Lena kissed the corner of her mouth, smirking as she pulled back. “I thought you told me to shut up,” She teased, titling her head back against the wall, moaning her name softly under her breath.

“Answer the question. Are you sure?”

“Hmm, yes!” She bit her lip, teasingly raising a thin brow and giving Kara her consent. Lena was having a little too much fun giving Kara a bit of a hard time, refusing to answer how amazing her fingers felt between her slender thighs even though she only said her consent. Kara had brought out a whole other side of her that many people didn’t get to see. Whether Kara liked it or not didn’t matter to her. All that mattered was having her hands all over her, touching her until she was shaking to have Kara’s cock inside her.

“Fuck, Kara.” She swore under breath as Kara’s finger met her bright pink clit. Kara’s erection was growing harder, pressing against her thigh, pulsing under her jeans.

She knew about Kara’s anatomy, everyone in the school knew. She liked Kara for who she was and that’s that. Now, what she only cared about is that she wanted Kara to give her hard and fast, slamming into her with everything she had. She couldn’t explain it but she wanted Kara in such a raw and intense way. Her anger was still pumping through her veins, but it was mixed with her heady lust for the girl fingering her wet pussy. It was an intoxicating mix. She eased her legs from her back, gasping when Kara tore her stocking as she ripped them down even more.

“I liked those.” She growled.

“Too bad.” Kara chuckled and I made her even more pissed yet happy that Kara was having a blast at her expense, showing her that she didn’t really was scared of her.

“Take off your shirt.” Kara said then. It pissed her off yet extremely turned her on how Kara talked to her. Kara was trying her best to bend Lena’s need for control and she was starting to win. She kicked her skirt off her ankles, pressing hard against the wall when Kara quickly moved her hand back between her legs. She looked up to gaze into her icy blue eyes, grabbing both sides of her collar she roughly tugged the sleeves of Kara’s shirt to the inner curve of her elbows. “Take off yours.”

Her smooth hips bucked hard as Kara squeezed her clit between her fingers. She just wanted Kara to keep touching her, making her writhe with lust. She watched Kara closely, licking her bottom lip when her shirt dropped to the floor, exposing the tight lean muscle of her sculpted body. Her arms lifted above her head, dropping slowly to her sides when Kara pulled her shirt from her own body. Her bra fell with her shirt, leaving her completely bare to Kara’s roaming eyes. A pink blush washed over her white skin. Lena closed the space between them, softly grazing her erect nipples over Kara’s own erect nipples.

“Take my pants off.”

She weaved her fingers into Kara’s hair, clutching a small chunk in her hand. She moved her other hand to the hard bulge hiding beneath her jeans. She rubbed her hand firmly up and down her stiff cock, pressing her lips to her neck, biting playfully at her throat. “Say please.”

Lena bit down a little harder on Kara’s neck when she clutched hard to her round ass. Watching her squirm was such a perfect form of payback for wrecking the mousetrap car and all those years of teasing her at school or not doing anything to stop Kara’s friend teasing her. She gently rubbed her stiff nipples down her chest, taunting her to reach out and grab them.

“Uhh, no,” Kara’s soft defiance came from her lips.

“Say it,” She exhaled hotly against her skin, shrugging her slim shoulders. She never thought she would have this effect on Kara. She liked it a little more than she would ever admit. She pulled down Kara’s zipper, leaving the button snapped together as she slid her hand to cup her shaft through the cotton fabric of her boxers.

“You’re so hard, Danvers.” She grinned devilishly, stroking her cock in her soft palm. She moved her lips to her ear, tugging her earlobe between her teeth, moving her hand quicker over her veiled cock. “Now say please." Lena squeezed Kara’s cock more firmly when she felt Kara’s hips push closer towards her. She liked knowing Kara was enjoying her little tease, wanting more from her stroking hand. “Say please, and that’s what I’ll do.” She exhaled against her ear again, grinding her upper body harder against Kara.

“I think you want me to fuck you.”

She had little time to react as Kara’s hand moved between her wet inner thighs, rubbing furiously over her pink clit. “Kara, oh God…” She moaned loudly, reaching out to grab her side, feeling like her knees might buckle beneath her. Kara’s hand wrapped around one of her milky white breasts, pinching her pointed bud hard in her hands.

“That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“Not until you say please,” She groaned, trying to hold herself up as her hands moved to the button of her jeans. Obeying Kara’s command wasn’t an easy task for her to give into but Kara was winning this battle and Lena was almost getting tired of fighting her…almost.

“And I think you’re the one who wants to fuck me because you want me.” Her emerald eyes shined with defiance. Kara wanted a little truth out of her then she was going to dole out the same treatment. She felt a tiny shiver run up her spine as Kara groped her supple breasts, making her nipples rock hard in her rough palm. Kara was definitely not going to make this easy on her. She could see her trying to break her, make her let go of her constant need for control, but she was also trying to do the same to her.

She didn’t want her to think that she was just another girl who was going to bend to her every command. Whether she liked it or not, Kara was getting a challenge. She slowed her quickened breaths as her fingers eased down to a tortuously slow pace. “God, Kara…” Her eyes softened a bit as she sighed, moving her hands to grab at the waistline of her jeans. She didn’t want to move at all. All she wanted was for Kara to rub her clit until she came hard and hot all over her hand. Her comment brought her back from her hazy lusted state.

“You know what I think you want?” She reluctantly grabbed her wrist, pulling it away from her throbbing nub, Lena lowered herself to her knees, tugging her pants down around her ankle. “I think you want these boxers off and my mouth right…” She rubbed her hand over her cock. “here don’t you?”

“I want you, please Lena.”

Lena felt a tiny smirk trying to break into a full grin when her fingers laced through her bright dark locks. She wasn’t expecting Kara to give so easily but she did have her cupped under her stroking hand. Her striking green eyes blinked a few times as she stared back up at Kara. Hearing her name leave her lips definitely threw her off. She couldn’t think of a single witty retort to throw her way. She honestly didn’t feel the need to. Hearing her name on her tongue did this twisting thing in her stomach. She ignored the feeling, hooking her fingers over the waistband of Kara’s boxers. She carefully slid them down, swallowing hard as she finally saw her full length in front of her.

It wasn’t a disappointing sight.

It bothered her how shy she suddenly felt, kneeling in front of Kara. Here she was, on her knees ready to please her. She reached out to grab hold of her rigid cock, slowly pumping her hand back and forth with a slight twist of her wrist. She leaned forward, taking a long, slow flick her tongue over the smooth tip of Kara’s cock. She kissed the head this time, peering up into her dreamy blues, she licked her lips of the pre cum that rubbed against them, moaning softly as the taste of her arousal hit her tongue.

Lena bit down on bottom lip as Kara tightened her hold on her dark locks. She could feel her face soften again hearing her sigh that one simple word. Scooting her knees across the floor, she pulled herself as close as possible. She leaned her head to the side, parting her lips as she took the round head of Kara’s cock into her warm mouth. She stroked her hand up and down her rigid base, sucking slowly on the slick tip. Her tongue suctioned around the bulbous head, sucking a little harder, stroking her a little faster.

Lena sighed hotly on Kara’s cock as she took a quick breath, quickly taking her full length deep into her mouth. “Mmm…” A muffled moan vibrated on Kara’s cock. She didn’t waste a second to start bobbing her head back and forth, sucking hard every time she pulled back from Kara’s shaft. Her hand grew wet from her saliva covered dick, creating a sexy squishy noise from her jerking Kara off into her mouth. Her free hand clutched onto her hip, pressing her fingers hard into her lean muscle. She looked up to Kara, pulling her cock from her wet depths.

“See how far you can get with a please.” Lena smirked, eagerly taking her stiff dick back into her mouth, sucking hard on Kara’s cock until her cheeks sucked in tight.

“You’re not bad at this,” Kara said between groans.

When her hips started rocking into her mouth, Lena could feel her round head pushing deeper past her soft lips. She stilled at her comment, plucking her mouth from her cock. "Not bad?” She scowled a bit, still stroking her dick. Either Kara was being her smart-ass self or she knew the one way to make Lena work harder at something. She took a little breath, guiding her shaft back into her mouth, she clasped her lips around her throbbing dick, bobbing her head with vigor. She twisted her wrist even more as she pumped her hand up and down Kara’s slippery length. Lena moved her free hand between the blonde’s legs, cupping the fleshy orbs that hung below her cock, massaging them gently in her palm. She was damn determined to hear that she was at least doing a good job.

Not bad just wouldn’t cut it.

Lena had to admit that the sounds coming from Kara’s mouths sounded so damn hot. Every moan and groan sounded genuine, boosting Lena's ego a bit. Knowing she was making Kara squirm and pant with want was quite the turn on. Every time Kara pulled on her jet black hair, she sucked a little harder on her cock. Her length filled her mouth tight, almost not fitting completely, but she took every inch and enjoyed each second of it as the time passed by.

“That’s good.” Kara said.

Lena felt a small swell of pride in herself hearing Kara groan how good of a job she was doing, working her thick cock. She felt her smooth head bumping the back of throat as her hips pumped faster into her heavenly mouth. She grunted each time Kara’s shaft pushed back into her waiting mouth, slightly jerking her knees on the hard tile.

Lena could tell Kara was fully enjoying her perfected oral skills by the way she continued to thrust past her wet lips. She honestly wasn’t sure if she could stop herself. Her moans were urging her to finish her off, to feel her hot cum spilling freely onto her tongue. She felt a tug on her black locks, popping her mouth off her cock with a wet smack.

“Lena stop, get up here.”

“I wasn’t done.” She growled close to her face as Kara moved her backwards. She ran her nails down her chest, gasping when Kara pushed her down to the couch. She felt her skin grow hotter. She tucked her legs up onto the cushions, rising to her knees, she grabbed Kara’s hips and tugged her closer to her. The wet tip of Kara’s cock poked at her supple breasts, wetting her nipples with her oozing pre cum. “Is that the best you got?” She taunted, trailing hot kisses all over her lean torso.

Lena actually found herself giggling when Kara grabbed her thighs and pinned her down to the couch. She could tell she was annoying her with her inability to stay still for too long, but she couldn’t help it. Her mind was constantly on the move and when you got her body started, she wasn’t an easy girl to wrangle. She felt her smile fall a little when Kara’s piercing blue eyes glared straight back at her, ordering her to stay down.

“Stay still.”

Taking orders from people like Kara wasn’t Lena’s favorite thing to do, but she found herself laying down still on the couch. She watched her hands move down her slim hips, stopping at her ivory thighs. Her hand reached for the armrest above her, gripping tight. “Sorry,” She sighed, unsure of why she said it, maybe she felt like she wasn’t obeying her command to keep her body from moving about. Her stomach flexed under her lips, pressing her fingertips tighter into the armrest as Kara moved lower between her legs.

A tiny moan squeaked past her lips when Kara’s warm breath caressed her bare clit. Her tiny moan grew louder when the blonde wrapped her tongue around the pink nub. She bit her lip hard, fighting back the urge to have some kind of control of her body, but she kept still, letting her soft whimpers and moans express what her body couldn’t.

Lena’s corners of her mouth curving into a tiny smile. Kara’s tongue felt warm and slick, wiggling between her puffed lips. The small curve of her back arched ever so slightly off the couch, pressing her head deeper into the cushions of the couch. Laying still was proving to be one of her most difficult challenges. Getting into MIT almost seemed easier than refraining her body from its need to move and writhe about. She felt her thighs twitch when Kara pulled her pink folds apart and breathed in the heady scent of her hot sex. Her pert breast, were flushed with a rosy color as her nipples turned as hard as diamonds. Lena’s knuckles turned white from how hard she was holding to the armrest. “Kara…” She softly whimpered as her groan vibrated against her clit. Her lids closed shut as Kara’s finger played with the wet slit of her pussy. She could feel her legs trying to spread further apart, wanting to expose every inch of her sweet cunt to Kara’s heavenly mouth.

Kara wouldn’t even let her back stay off the couch. She moaned as Kara yanked her back down to the cushions, working her tongue along her damp slit. Her nose pressed against her bare mound the deeper she moved her face into her slick cunt. She wanted so badly to touch Kara. One hand flexed its fingers by her side while the other hand clutched onto the armrest of the couch in a death grip. Some part of her though wouldn’t give in. Kara’s hold on her right now was denying her stubbornness to come through and try to regain some control of the situation.

Lena tried to contain her movements but she couldn’t stop the small writhing when Kara’s tongue delved into her tight passage. Her hands didn’t make things any easier when they wrapped around her perky breasts, teasing her still nipples with her rough palm. “Oh, fuck.” She gasped, clenching her thighs tight as her tongue pumped into her dripping sex. “Kara…I-I…” Lena’s mind couldn’t process a single sentence. She gripped her fingers around one of the cushions, panting hard, her legs shaking under the firm hold of her strong hands.

The smirk on Kara’s face was terribly sexy but irksome at the same time. Kara knew now that Lena was more than enjoying her licking and sucking on her most intimate flesh. The irksome part was it was probably doing wonders for her already big ego. She also had a feeling that Lena liked her sudden willingness to go along her with every command. All that didn’t seem to matter right now. The feeling of Kara’s tongue thrusting further into her snug cunt pushed aside any other thought that was racing through her mind. “Yes God, right there Kara,” Lena groaned, daringly pushing her hips just a hair closer to her mouth.

Her stomach twitched when Kara’s laughter hummed against her throbbing clit. She realized this was probably the most they had ever smiled or laughed around each other, even if the whole thing started with a massive blowout.

“No,” She whined when Kara pulled her hand from between her legs. Kara had stopped her when she was on her knees. Now she was stopping when she was on her. Just another button to be pushed. Kara’s mouth felt too good and she was greedy for more. Staring straight into her deep blue eyes, Lena remained completely still.

“You’re getting the couch wet, Lena. Turn over.”

“You said don’t move.”

“I just said turn over smartass. Do what you’re told and I’ll make you cum, promise. Don’t you want me to make you cum?”

"You need to learn to make up your mind.” Lena refused to be the one to pull their eyes away from each other. Maybe the reason they butted heads like they did and got under each other skin so easily was because they were more alike than they realized. Stubborn to a fault, independent, strong willed and not one to take anyone’s crap. She reached out to grab the sides of her arms, pressing her firm tits to her own. “I have been,” She sighed as Kara’s cock poked softly at her thigh, only inches away from being deep inside her slick hole. “you just can’t make up your mind, you lazy ass,” Lena tilted her head under her lips, holding her gaze, she tried to reach for Kara’s lips, but she kept her at a teasing distance. The sexual game of cat and mouse was amusing Lena greatly and turning her on in the oddest of ways.

“Was that so hard?”

She swallowed slowly, hearing what she had in mind for her if Lena could follow her rules. “Yes,” Her voice was barely above a whisper as she turned her body completely around, bending over to rest on her hands and knees.

Lena looked over her shoulder, rolling her eyes at Kara’s smirk. “Actually it was. I’m usually in control.” Her eyes drifted to Kara’s thick shaft, twitching between her legs. Her head turned back towards the living room wall, a sigh on her lips as well as a tiny whimper when Kara’s teeth skimmed over her flushed cheek.

“Who knew you had such a sexy little ass.”

“Who knew you had such a sexy big cock.” Lena giggled before Kara’s hand met her firm ass. Her body bucked forward a little, moaning as the sting from her hand, tingled on her flesh. Kara’s kisses seared into her skin, branding her back with her warm lips. Lena dug her hands into the cushions as Kara circled her arm around her torso, holding her firmly in place. She could feel the dull beat of her heart against her back, racing a little quicker when Kara’s hand slipped between her wet thighs.

“Ungh!” She moaned against her cheek, pushing her back into her chest as Kara roughly massaged her clit. She quickly raised a hand to grab onto the nape of Kara’s neck. Lena hips started grinding with her digits, rolling them back and forth as she breathed rapidly against her heated skin.

Knowing Kara and her reputation, and knowing they would most likely kill each other before they’d ever consider dating one another, she accepted the fact that it was probably a onetime thing, but deep inside she hoped it became more. Her perfectly shaped ass brushed up against Kara’s cock each time she bucked her hips to her touch.

“You’re making me so wet.” Kara’s fingers were relentless. She could feel her legs wanting to buckle, but she stayed pressed firmly to the blonde’s lean torso. She grinned through her panted breaths, pressing her fingers harder into her skin. “You’re a stubborn pain in my ass you’re frustrating, uhhh,” Lena’s lower back dipped away from her pelvis, as she writhed in wave like motion the harder her rough digits rubbed over her soaked clit. “You’re careless a-and you’re going to make me cum,” Lena sighed, tilting her head to the side, allowing her lips to leave even more burning kisses along her lily white skin.

Lena was never one who was lost for words but Lena’s brain just couldn’t keep up with her body. “You’re r-rude, you, fuck,” She whispered as her nails dug deep into cushions of the couch.

“Frustrating, careless got anything else? Anything you want me to do to you? Come on, Lena. Now’s your time to speak.”

So many ideas rushed to life in her head when asked if there was anything she wanted her to do. She would need all night to fulfill every little dirty thought in popping into mind. “I want ungh!” Lena cried out into the living room, taking short breaths as Kara vigorously maneuvered her finger back and forth over her throbbing nub. She licked her lips, rocking her hips harder into Kara’s hand. Her hot arousal splashed tiny drops along her inner thighs. “I want you in control…” She replied with more honesty than she expected. “Make me c-cum harder than I have before.” A warm tingle grew inside her core. She clenched her small muscles tight as the telling sign of her orgasm rose to life deep in her cunt. “Don’t stop, Kara, please,” Lena begged Kara desperately, clutching her neck as her clit pulsed for release.

“Uhh, God…uhh..” She whined sharply shuddering hard in Kara’s arms as her sweet cum, washed over her fingers, running warmly all the way down past her slick knuckles.

“I won’t stop.”

The satisfied moans tumbled freely past her lips. Her tight walls spasm from the dizzying release that rocketed through her. She couldn’t stop bucking her hips up and down. Her fingers refused to let up, even after she came hard and wet all over Kara’s teasing digits. Kara didn’t let up on her word. Kara did make her cum hard, the evidence still shining on her slick hand, but now she wanted to cum from the hard thrust of her perfect shaft.

“Think you can handle my cock now?”

She gasped softly when Kara growled roughly against her cheek, slipping her fingers back and forth over her clit. Every touch to her slick button made her squirm or twitch. It was beyond sensitive from her release, so every little caress sent her body into a writhing frenzy. Lena’s head bobbed in reply, her fiery tresses falling down around her face, shrouding her features in an black curtain of hair. “I can handle it, I can handle you.” Lena moved her hands from her neck, reaching back down to grasp tightly to the couch cushions. She dipped herself a little lower raising her ass in the air so her pussy aligned right to the head of Kara’s hard cock. “Think you can handle it Kara?” Lena teased, playfully wiggling her ass against her bulbous tip.

“Careful what you wish for, Lena.”

It felt years passed before Lena felt Kara’s rigid member push past her slick folds, diving deep into her slippery passage. "Shit,” She sighed quickly the more Kara filled her up tight. Now that she finally had her beautiful cock inside her, Lena worried she would want to again and again.

How could one time with Kara be enough? Kara was holding her so firmly there was no doubt her fingers would leave small bruises on her pale skin. As long as she could keep all the little marks on her body covered up, Lena didn’t care how many marks Kara left on her skin. It would be a sexy yet secret reminder of what took place today.

Ever hard inch of Kara’s shaft was buried snug between her legs. She spread her legs a little further to adjust to the wide girth throbbing intensely against her cunt walls. She moaned softly when Kara started rocking back and forth, allowing her to feel each hard ridge and curve of her thick pole. Her pert mounds bounced gently to her steady thrusts. “God, Kara that feels so fucking good.” She groaned, tilting her pelvis a little higher so Kara could push deeper into her welcoming pussy.

“You like that, Kara?” Lena grinned hearing her groan of approval when she lifted her shapely rear, allowing her deeper access to her cunt. Kara started increasing the force and speed in her thrusts, jerking her body harder against her. Her firm ass cheeks collided roughly against Kara’s pelvis, creaking the couch springs underneath them. She moaned deep in her throat with each pull of Kara’s sturdy cock. Her tiny clit pulsed in little beats, throbbing still from her earlier release.

Each time Kara’s dick brushed against the pink nub, Lena rasped a sharp whine, shuddering noticeably to the slightest touch. A soft sighed escaped her when Kara leaned closer, cupping her breasts in her hands and giving them a firm squeeze. Her nipples ached wonderfully between her digits. The harder Kara pinched the more swollen her erect buds grew in her hands. A small shiver raced up her spin as Kara’s cool breath blew against the back of her slender neck. She blushed at the words that left her mouth.

“You’re so hot.”

Whether Kara was talking about her looks or her heavenly pussy, she wasn’t sure, but it made her cheeks burn none the less. “Keep that up and you might get on my good side.” She teased, pumping her body with her powerful thrusts.

“I am on your good side. I’m inside and I want more. I just wanna taste every inch of you.”

“So naughty.” Lena giggled when Kara’s teeth bit down into her warm flesh. Every time she thought Kara couldn’t thrust her cock any harder into her, Kara surprised her with an even more forceful buck of her hips. She kneaded the soft cushions between her fingertips, holding onto the only thing, besides Kara, that was keeping her up. Her erect buds started to throb against her diligent fingers. She could barely catch her breath as Kara overwhelmed her with the sensations of her cock pumping into her and her hands groping her slender body. Biting her lip hard Kara’s hand traveled down the sensuous curve of Lena’s back, resting firmly on her round ass. Kara’s hand smacked one of her soft cheeks again, no doubt leaving a bright pink mark on her snowy skin.

Lena gasped when she yanked her against her, flipping her onto her side, “Kara wha…oh, fuck!” She moaned loudly as Kara’s cock drove hard into her slick cunt. “Uhh, God,” Lena’s whines echoed in Kara’s ears, taking over the sound of the creaking couch and the slapping skin. Her hands reached out to grab a hold of some part of Kara for leverage. She was surprised when one of her hands laced with hers. She pulled it high on her chest, tilting her eyes to meet her. “Hold me down.”

Her body couldn’t have been closer to Kara if they tried. She could feel both the heavy beating of their hearts, pounding loudly in their chests. Her blood was racing hot under skin, making her pale flesh glow a bright pink hue. Kara’s arm draped over her chest and her hand locked around hers, kept Lena’s body from writhing away from her. The thick veins in Kara’s cock pulsed hard against her cunt walls, making her thighs twitch as her pussy spasm around her thrusting shaft. She moved her free hand to cup the back of Kara’s neck, raking her nails back and forth over her hot skin, she grinned close to her pouty mouth.

“You’re fucking me like a pro,” Lena teased, playfully pulling her lips away from her little bites. She almost bucked out of her arms when Kara trusted deep, hitting her most sensitive spot. “Yes, Kara right there,” Lena whined, breathing close to her cheek. The harder Kara rammed into her pussy, nailing her g-spot with brute force, Lena was sure she could drive her into another mind-blowing orgasm. She crushed their mouths together, wrestling with her tongue between their slightly parted lips.

Lena couldn’t hold back much longer. Kara’s thick cock refused to give up on its unrelenting pace, slamming into her tight cunt without mercy, just like she wanted. It was a little alarming how easily they came together. How they could know what they needed from each other without really needing to say anything. Lena was just expecting this to be a casual fling. No feelings would be attached, mainly because she thought the only thing they felt towards each other was some form of animosity.

Not right now. Now she felt almost bonded to Kara in a way. It unsettled her, but yet she didn’t want that bond to go away. Lena felt her thighs and pelvis tighten and twitch against Kara, telling her Kara was probably just as near to finishing as she was. Lena broke the wet kiss, gasping for a quick breath as she clenched her pussy tight.

“Come on baby.” Kara murmured.

“Uhh, Kara,” Her head tilted to look up to the ceiling, slamming her lids shut as the walls of her slick hole quivered inside her. She held her breath, stilling in her arms as Kara pounded into her. “Oh, God, yes!” Lena lifted her eyes, crying out Kara’s name on her lips as her second orgasm shattered through her. Lena swore she saw stars. Tiny spots of color danced around her eyes as she rode out the most intense climax she had ever known. She would never say it aloud and most certainly not say it to Kara, but Kara was hands down the best sex she had ever had. Kara brought her over any and all limits of unbridled ecstasy, fucking her until she was sure she would pass out from the extreme pleasure throbbing between her slick thighs. She sighed as her lips pressed firmly against Kara’s, kissing her with every ounce of passion left in her spent body. She whined hard into her mouth when Kara drove her cock into her with one final delivering thrust, spilling her own hot release into her hugging cunt.

The kiss broke with rushed breaths between them. She pressed her hand to her cheek, touching nose to nose as they panted from their vigorous fucking. She pushed back the damp hair from her forehead, trying not to get lost in Kara’s hazy blue eyes. Her lips touched softly to Kara’s, rubbing her thumb back and forth over the hollow of her cheek. “I can’t lie. That was a solid A+.” She chuckled against her warm lips.

“You do like to earn your As, don’t you Lena?”

It felt almost as if they had been wrapped in each other’s arms numerous times before. There was no awkwardness whatsoever, what should be expected after what they just did. Instead Kara seemed to be enjoying her caressing touches and soft kisses. Her lips pressed gently to Kara’s, kissing her back with just as much tenderness as she was showing her. “I’m an overachiever, but I think it worked to both our benefit” Lena smiled wide, pecking her back when Kara stoled in another feather light kiss.

The realization that they were done and had to go back to the way things were was starting to become obvious when Kara’s hands let her body go and Kara pulled her spent cock from her dripping cunt. She moaned as she pulled out from her, leaving small drops of her arousal on the couch cushions below.

“I’m not complaining. And I’ll help you fix the project.”

She felt a thing brow perk up high when she heard Kara would offer to help. Lena completely forgot about the whole project until Kara just brought it up. “Really? That would be really nice, Kara.” She leaned over, hovering close to her lips.

“Ok, I’ll help then. I mean, we’re supposed to do it together so…”

“Who knew you were such a softy.” She teased nipping at her bottom lip.

Lena watched her closely as Kara moved up from the couch. This was probably the last chance she would ever see her naked again so she soaked in every detail that her memory could contain. It was a very odd turn of events that occurred today. She never thought in a million years that science project with Kara Danvers would lead to a passionate hookup on her parent’s couch. She didn’t regret at all. It proved to be the best sexual experience of her young life.

She nodded, standing up to go after her clothes that were dispersed around her living floor. "We should be able to salvage it, but we’ll see.” She picked up her skirt and shirt, smirking at her ripped stockings. She was angry when Kara tore little holes into them, but now seeing those holes was a reminder of all the things Kara did to her body.

“I’m just going to clean up I guess. And you know we’ll see what we can do on it. Try not to stare at my ass."

She turned her head to Kara, rolling her eyes in her direction. “You wish, lazy ass.” She grinned, taking one final sneak peek before Kara disappeared from sight.


End file.
